Recueil d'un Vampire
by attrape-reve
Summary: Une série de poèmes, une sorte de journal intime... Soyez indiscrêts venez lire...
1. ton Sang et ton Coeur

_**Recueil d'un vampire**_

Les premiers moments avec Bella…

**[ TON SANG ET TON CŒUR ]**

*******

/POV EDWARD/  
**_______**

_**Ce liquide qui me tente tellement  
Qui me rassasierait totalement**_

_**Tu fais resurgir le monstre en moi  
Ne vois tu pas, que tu es ma proie ?**_

_*******_

_**Pourtant je ne veux pas te tuer  
Je tiens plus que tout à te protéger**_

_**Te préserver de mon désir de sang  
Et de ton maladroit comportement**_

_*******_

_**Je t'en prie prend tes distances  
Je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence**_

_**Soit plus forte que moi, ne me souris pas  
Même si je vois que tu ne peux pas**_

_*******_

_**Cette brûlure dans ma gorge asséchée  
Me rappel que je pourrais te tuer.**_

_**C'est la plus grande peur de ma vie  
Te perdre, pour un égarement, une étourderie**_

_**Je tiens plus à ta vie qu'à la mienne.  
Car ma vie c'est la tienne.**_

_*******_

_**Ton sang m'attire et m'appelle.  
Mais ton corps et ton cœur me rappellent**_

_**Des sentiments humains enfouis,  
Je suis un homme, l'homme de ta vie…**_

_*******_

COUCOU

Alors ce petit poème sur toute la contradiction qu'Edward ressent envers sa Bella. L'envie de son sang, et celle de l'aimer.

C'étais comment ? Nul, bof, sa passe, bien, super bien, génial, fantastique… (Ce ne sont que des suppositions). Allez-y reviewer !

A bientôt, gros bizous…**  
**


	2. pourquoi ?

_**Recueil d'un Vampire.**_

_Mes incompréhensions sur les raisons du pourquoi Bella veut devenir vampire…_

_**[ POUQUOI ? ]**_

_***_

_**EDWARD :**_

_« Pour les êtres de ma nature__  
__Il n'y a pas de futur__  
__Seulement un toujours,__  
__Plus d'hier, de demain ou de jour.__  
__Un monstre, je me refuse de l''être__  
__Pourtant pour survivre je tue des êtres__  
__J'ai perdu mon âme__  
__Mes yeux sont des flammes__  
__Pourquoi devenir comme moi?__  
__Il n'y a aucune possibilité d'au delà,__  
__De monde meilleur, ou de paradis__  
__Si l'éternité se finie.__  
__Pourquoi choisir cette "vie" ?__  
__Pourquoi tu te sacrifie ? »__  
_

_**BELLA:**_

_« Parce que je suis tienne__  
__Et que je t'aime... »_

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Un poème en préparation, Edward a toujours besoin de s'épancher sur ses émotions.

Bizous$s, +


	3. la comète

_**Recueil d'un Vampire**_

_Elle est mon rayon de soleil, l'astre qui met de la lumière dans ma vie obscure…_

_Bella,  
Je dédis ce poème.  
A toi l'être que j'aime…  
_

_**[ LA COMETE ]**_

_*******_

_**Tu es l'étoile filante**__**  
**__**Mystérieuse et brillante**__**  
**__**Qui a illuminé mon univers**__**  
**__**Tu es devenue mon air**__**  
**__**Même si respirer m'est superficiel**__**  
**__**Tu es tout ce qui m'est essentiel**__**  
**__**Tu es ma vie désormais**__**  
**__**Et mon âme à jamais...**_

_**Edward…**_

_Alors verdict ?  
Est ce que vous aimez ce poème ?  
Je sais il est court, mais j'en ai un autre en préparation qui devrait être plus long._

_Voilà bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui aiment ce que j'écris. ^^_


	4. l'Amour et la Haine

**Recueil d'un vampire**

_Tout est résumé dans le titre, comment un seul être peut-il faire ressentir autant d'émotions à un être sans cœur comme moi…_

_**---------------**_

**l' Amour et la Haine**

Je te hais car je ne peux t'aimer  
je te déteste de me forcer à te désirer

Je te hais de plus en plus fort  
de toutes les fibres de mon corps.

L'amour et la haine  
je veux que tu m'appartiennes  
la haine et l'amour  
à moi, pour toujours

Je m'éloigne mais tu m'attires  
tu me retiens mais il me faut partir

Tu es la pomme et le serpent  
tu réduis ma volonté à néant.

L'amour et la haine  
je me bats contre moi-même  
la haine et l'amour  
pour t'aimer jour après jour

Le vampire te désir et te hait  
L'homme t'aime et te plais

Edward est simplement amoureux  
de Bella, l'humaine au sang délicieux.

**Edward …**

**----------**

**J'espère qu'il vous plait ?  
Laissez moi un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou même pour me donner une idée si vous voulez la voir en poème (je veux bien essayer ^^)**

**Bisous à tous**


End file.
